Next Stop, Wonderland
by Miss Capitaine
Summary: Shawn and Lassiter stumble upon something outside the SBPD. Warning: Slash, Insanity, Crossover with Alice In Wonderland.


Title: Next Stop, Wonderland.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Humor

Pairings: Shawn/Lassiter, Alice/Hatter

Summary: Shawn and Lassiter stumble upon something outside the SBPD. Crossover with Alice in Wonderland.

Note: This is complete insanity, but hopefully it will be fun madness.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_1983_

"_DAD!"_

_ Henry Spencer walks into his son's room, an exasperated expression on his face. This is the third time this week he's been awoken at ungodly hours in the morning, and its not agreeing with him, if the lines around his eyes are any indication. He blindly reaches over to the light switch and flicks it on, illuminating the small room with a warm glow._

_ His son is sitting up in bed, his dark eyes wide and full of fear. Shawn is clutching the pineapple-covered blanket to his chest, his small fingers wound around the fabric tightly. His dark brown hair is sticking every direction possible, bringing to Henry's mind the image of someone who has just stuck a fork into a light socket. _

_ " The nightmare again?" Henry asks, sitting down heavily on the chair next to Shawn's bed. The boy nods, and Henry sighs. " What happened this time?" He asks, even though he knows it will be one and the same as the dreams that had plagued Shawn for the past few nights. ' Blue cats, rabbits wearing coats and throwing tea parties. Where does he get it?'_

_ Shawn shakes his head. " Can't tell." He buries his face into his blanket, as though trying to smother something. He says something else, but its muffled by the fabric._

_ Henry restrains the urge to roll his eyes;He can't deny that Shawn is shaken by these dreams. Instead, he grabs the collar of Shawn's nightshirt. He gently pulls him up from the blanket. " What was that, Shawn?" He asks him gently. _

_ Shawn looks up at him wide-eyed. " Off with your head!" _

* * *

_ Present Time_

" And that is why I can't stand bobble-heads." Shawn finished, waving his hands dramatically.

"That's ridiculous."

"She threatened to cut off my head, Gus!"

Gus just shook his head. " It was a dream, Shawn. Dreams can't cut off your head." He added, and continued to walk up the stairs to the doors of the SBPD. He glared over at Shawn, as if blaming him for wasting ten minutes of his life that he would never get back.

"Yes they can."

" The Nightmare On Elm Street was fictional, Shawn. It doesn't count."

" I've heard it both ways." Shawn insisted, nodding firmly. Without further ado, he swung the double doors open, an insane grin on his face. " Lassie, I'm home!" He announced loudly, in spite of, or maybe because of, the fact that Lassie was halfway across the bull pen and that at least a dozen police officers were in between him and said Head Detective.

Only a few people looked up; everyone else was used to Shawn's antics, and had stopped being shocked a long time ago.

" Shawn!" Gus hissed, tugging on the fake physic's jacket frantically. Shawn ignored him, just shook Gus off his arm and kept on walking.

His grin widened. " Daddy's got a treat for you!" He crowed, almost skipping towards Lassiter's desk, where Lassiter was sitting, filling out paperwork. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket, and fished out what looked like a smashed cookie. As he was fishing around in his pocket, hi eyes wandered, as they were wont to do, and he noted the amount of cases spread on Lassiter's desk, the empty fast food bags stuffed hastily into the small trashcan, and the wrinkled mess that was Lassiter's shirt.

Lassiter didn't even spare him a glance. " Go away Spencer."

Shawn's lips pulled into an exaggerated pout. " But Lassie, I got you a cookie! It has pineapple chunks in it and everything!" He waggled the cookie in front of Lassiter's inclined head, as if hoping to entice him with the delicious sweet.

To no avail. Lassiter remained silent, and Shawn's pout grew more pronounced. " It's a delicious cookie, Lassie. You absolutely must eat it." He then proceeded to place the cookie, ever so gently and stealthily on top of Lassiter's head. After a few seconds of no response, Shawn grinned like a cat with a canary and took off, whistling what sounded like the Funeral March.

He was already at the exit, Gus tailing behind him, when the response he had been waiting for finally came.

"SPENCER!"

Shawn's eyebrow quirked, and he looked over at Gus, who looked anxious. " Aw, relax, buddy. Lassie just doesn't like crumbs." Inwardly he thought, _success. _

Gus shook his head. " I'm out of here, Shawn, I'm too busy for..." He trailed off, at a loss for

words. " This." He finished lamely. He gave Shawn a hard glare as if to emphasize his non-existent point. He opened the door leading outside and walked out, walking pompously towards his car.

"But you're going to miss the delicious climax, Gus!" Shawn shouted at the quickly closing door, ignoring the odd looks he was finally getting. Once Lassiter was in earshot, He grinned and called, " Meet you outside Lassie!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Okay, so an explanation is in order.

I usually frown upon crossovers. I cannot stand them half the time, seeing as most of the characters can mesh well together. So I have no idea where this came from, and I don't even know if it will work. It's an experiment that I will hopefully be able to work on it my spare time.

I'm a bit worried about my Shawn characterization, and if any of you have tips for me I would be very grateful.

So, if you like it so far, or even if you don't, please review. They are so uplifting to writers like myself, and they would most definitely inspire me to write more. So, thank you for reading!


End file.
